Marriage
by VioletSkiesxX
Summary: "So, what you're saying is," Rose began hesitantly. "We're stuck here. In a world that doesn't even allow us to see each other." Just a very short story I wrote a while ago, but never got around to posting. Rose/Ten.


This planet was strict, the Doctor had told her. Men and women weren't allowed to interact. From the day they were born to the day they were married, the two genders never spoke… never even saw each other, if it could be avoided. Marriages were arranged, and, even when married, you could only speak to your spouse, and any family members you had of the opposite gender.

"So, what you're saying is," Rose began hesitantly. "We're stuck here. In a world that doesn't even allow us to see each other." The Doctor considered her statement, and nodded, shrugging.

"Basically, yeah," he admitted. "Unless… well, no, that's just… you'd never consider… never mind," he quickly finished his statement when Rose looked bemused. "It's nothing. Nothing at all!"

"Unless we got married," she mumbled, her gaze travelling down to her hands, clasped together on her lap. The TARDIS had been drawn in, they weren't sure why, and it wasn't allowing them to fly away. The two were sitting in the kitchen, discussing their options. Which were limited.

"You told me this planet has weddings daily," Rose continued, speaking up a little. "In every town – in the centre of it, people can get married whenever they want, right? Because… not all people have arranged marriages. Some people sometimes see each other, right? And decide to get married, for some reason?"

"Yes," confirmed the Doctor. "But they can't speak, or exchange information, or anything. So they insanely decide to go all the way and get married right that second. This planet is mad, by the way, completely bonkers!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Also… about what you mumbled… I didn't quite catch it. Would you mind repeating it?" Rose's cheeks turned red, and the Doctor hid a small smile. He _had_, in fact, heard what Rose had said, but he wouldn't mind hearing it again.

"Well… I said unless we get married, we can't see each other."

"Is that a proposal, Miss Tyler?" asked the Doctor, his grin masking his mixed emotions. He loved Rose – loved her with both his hearts. Of course he did. Marriage, on the other hand… he had thought about it, of course. He longed to marry Rose, to make her his. However, he knew it was impossible. Marrying her would make him too attached. It would make things worse for him when he lost her, which was inevitable, one day.

"Y-yes, I do believe it is," replied Rose, grinning back. Her heartbeat raced. Would he – would he actually, for a moment, consider marrying her?

"Your mum wouldn't be pleased," muttered the Doctor, crossing his arms. He was trying to think up excuses – excuses for himself not to get too drawn in. If he could, he would take her and marry her right that second. He had to hold back.

"Since when have you cared about what my mum thinks?" Rose retorted, a giggle escaping her lips, and her grin widening. "Come on, Doctor, please? If we're stuck her for however long, I don't want to not even see you! Remember what I said on that one planet? Stuck with you – that's not so bad. But stuck without you… that's terrible."

The Doctor's shields broke down at her words. "Alright. Let's go… we'll get married. Oh, lord, this means I'm going to be Jackie's son-in-law…" he realized, gagging at the thought. "Well, it's worth it. Come on, Rose Tyler! My bride-to-be." He waggled his eyebrows, and grabbed her hand as she jumped up, her blush more evident now than ever.

"Let's go get married," she laughed, and, tugging on his hand, raced through the doorway, exhilarated. _They were getting married._

_Fin._

**Author's Note: This is _old. _Like, over a year old. I posted this on my tumblr when I wrote it, but never really got around to posting it here. I guess it just never really occurred to me...?**

**Well, no matter. I'm posting it now. I'm not bothering to edit it, though, so it's probably not my best work. I hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^**

**- _Laura_**

**P.S. This is my first DW fic... :O Strange, seeing as it's one of my main fandoms.**


End file.
